For The Greater Good
by Harajuku'sFinest
Summary: Sasuke's only relative, his great-great uncle is dying and it's his wish for Sasuke to marry Hinata. Marriage with divorce papers promised at the end of it all. Will anything good ever come out of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Just Fulfilling A Wish**

Just as a dying wish. That's all it was…

Just a wish. A fake reality; masked all for one person. The epitome of pity in the infrastructure of the human mind.

"Will you do it then?" the wrinkly man rasped, gasping in air greedily as his wispy, fluttery pale hair that were the remainders of his receding hairline stuck on the nakedness of his bare skull. Sun spots and freckles dotted all over his fragile self.

The contrasting man that stood by the bedside looked at his last surviving relative with sadness. He truly will be the sole Uchiha just as his older brother predicted when they were younger. Bitterness washed over him.

"What choice do I have other than making my great-great uncle happy?" The young man in his mid-twenties replied. The old man laughed heartily, the pipes in his nose seeming like they'd fly out of his nostrils. The ink-haired man smirked, his attempted yet rare humour never ceased to make his great-great uncle laugh.

"My grand nephew never fails to make an old man like me happy!" He smiled, showing his still there front, gleaming but stained pearls. Sasuke shifted in his spot, hearing the door click. A young nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry sir; it's time to leave now. Visiting time is over."

The elderly man's face saddened a little as his great-great nephew fixed his bed-sheets once more and patted him on the shoulder. A small, knowing exchange had taken place via their eyes and the deal was sealed.

All he had to do was keep his promise until his great-great grand uncle died right?

"So what you're saying is that after all these times of stating that you weren't ready, you suddenly are ready?" Grey, hard eyes penetrated deep into his soul.

"I owed you and now I'm just repaying you."

"Hm. So why my eldest when you can have the younger, competent one?" His voice boomed, not in a loud way but had a firm, cautious voice.

"Because I don't want the company… All I want is just a homely life."

"And you think my daughter can provide that because?"

"You tell me. You know her best," the Uchiha replied. The brunette smirked, Sasuke's smirk joining as if on cue.

"So when do you want this to happen… If my daughter even accepts," He huffed. Sasuke observed quietly and followed every instruction.

"In about 2 months."

"Why so soon Uchiha?" Hiashi asked, voice laced with curiosity.

"There are reasons but my intentions are pure. I'll tell you that Hyuuga," He replied, pushing himself up from the chair, calling over a waitress. She handed him the bill and he paid, picking up his jacket and putting it back on. He wrapped his woolly black scarf around his neck, nodded in respect of the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga leader scoffed, looking down at his dark, scalding hot black liquid in a ceramic cup. The Uchiha walked out of the building, smirking at his sureness and his plan. All he had to do was to wait for the anticipated rejection and make her change her mind. Easy as pie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Past Times & Insecurities**

Was this just a mocking? Or was he being truthful. Nonetheless, Hiashi Hyuuga seemed nothing like the lying type, much less the joking type. She looked at her father as if he grew another head.

Hiashi cleared his throat, evident of his daughter's paled face.

"Do you accept the marriage proposal or not. I'd rather you relay the message soon."

"No. I don't accept at all." How could she when she barely knew this man. He was notorious for a lot of bad things and she wasn't willing to risk it all for some weird, out of the blue marriage proposal. Sasuke Uchiha was a man of all sorts but could anyone manage to tame him down?

"Hm. As you wish… But don't rely on misleading sources when it comes to the Uchiha. The public is scary because they're so stupid."

Hinata looked at her dad, puzzled. It was almost as if he acknowledged the man enough to let him marry a Hyuuga. Her father left a number on the desk for her to call the Uchiha herself.

Hinata was many things but she was never a person who rejects. She wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

The line on the other end constantly went on voicemail.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha speaking. I am busy at the moment please leave a message" his voicemail box stated. Hinata looked at her cell phone, recalling how many times she actually called him. Two times.

She decided on the 3rd try that if, she means WHEN she goes to voicemail, she'll just ask him to call her back when he's not busy.

So she redialled, expecting it to go on to voicemail but the exact opposite happened. The number 3 was her lucky number as the line started giving a low, bleeping tone. A smooth baritone male voice answered.

"Hello," He answered. There wasn't a reply. He sighed.

"Whoever is it that has called me 3 times during a meeting and now refuses to talk, I will put the phone down and block you," He stated, his icy voice sending shivers down Hinata's back.

She hissed quietly in pain as she bit on the side of her cheek to hard in fear. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry to call you like this," she started, her cheeks reddening.

"It's just that I just wanted to say that…" She carried on but even she knew that rejected someone over the phone was cowardly and cruel.

He waited patiently. Funnily enough, she read somewhere that Sasuke and patience don't go together.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga and I wanted to arrange a time when and where we can meet to discuss… Um, the marriage proposal."

Gosh, it was embarrassing. Downright embarrassing that she just said that. She cringed, covering her face with her free hand. All she could hear was ruffling of sheets.

"I'm actually busy until next month," he deadpanned. Hinata's jaw dropped.

"But I could slot you whenever you'd like as long as you agree to dinner and escorting me somewhere afterwards…"

"Oh I don't know. I don't want to waste your time Mr Uchiha…"

"Drop the formalities. I hate it. Call me Sasuke," He insisted. Hinata felt suspicious. Was the media portraying him as an asshole true or was it just ruthless businessman-ship that made him that way? Then realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. She was being shallow.

"It's fine. I can just make my intern fill in for me. How about this Thursday? " He stated casually. It was two days away but she didn't work on Thursdays… How convenient.

"That's fine with me if you're fine with it…"

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to take care of something. See you Thursday."

Hinata nodded and replied with "See you on Thursday" and pressed the end call just before he did. Maybe he wasn't a bad person at all but she was hungry.

Hiashi Hyuuga had put his eldest daughter on a diet. She was gaining too much weight and everybody in the Hyuuga household knew it. She just had these strange, hunger cravings during the day as in, in-between meals and at midnight and then, the diet began working its charm. Her hunger cravings went and then she was now eating far too little. During her late teens/ blossoming into her twenties, Hinata had been on the verge of obesity but it wasn't those McDonald's stuffing people that sat all day. She just got curvy and large but not revoltingly large and so she just hid under her uniforms and her baggy clothing whenever she was at the University or at the Hospital. She was a dedicated medical student and that's all she wanted to be. A Paediatrician: Children's doctor. She loved kids for their brazen harshness, their honesty and truthfulness. Unlike the real, adult world, children were the perfect human beings in terms of emotions. Honesty really is the best policy.

She got the milk out from the fridge and poured herself only half a glass of milk, sitting on the kitchen stool near the fridge. She stared at the opaque, white substance that remained in her cup and put it in the sink, washing it. She hurriedly but quietly ran up the stairs, hoping to see improvement in her sleep and physique.

**AN: Yo. So my friends, I shall plan to probably drag this on into a quite long fanfic, not ridiculously long like 323 chapters but somewhere along the late-twenties to early thirties? Who knows? (BTW sorry that this chapter is kind of rushed and DULL )**

**I just want to go and start off with a slow pace just like my beloveds Sasuke and Hinata. Hope it turns out right though. I feel a bit unstable after reading Daniel (What's his name)'s book "Generation dead". Not bad actually and **_**franchement**_**, I think I'll pick up the sequel but damn, I don't want to support necrophilia in the form of love though…**

_**Bonne nuit Mes amis et bonne chance pour mes amis qu'ont beaucoup d'examens ! J'ai beaucoup d'examens mais je pense qu'il serait OK :D Excusez-moi ! Je sais que mon français et très mal mais, honnêtement, français est très difficile pour moi tellement, je vais arrêter quand j'ai fini cette année. Peut-être je vais traduire cette histoire en français )**_** HA ! As if I could haha. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So the fated day had arrived already and Hinata was feeling more than nervous. When asked to do something, she'd never rejected but this was a first, probably a first stepping stone of many things. She stood in front of the cabinet mirror and looked at her reflection after applying her last step in her skincare routine. She sighed and practised.

"Mr Uchiha. Oh, I mean Sasuke… I'm afraid that I have to politely decline because it's all so soon and…"

And she couldn't finish off the sentence and find another good reason. Let him know that she was crushing on some guy who served her coffee every morning at the coffee shop and that she longed for a romance which resulted in them getting away and travelling? Sasuke Uchiha would never take that as an excuse. He may be polite but only because it's common courtesy. People would imagine if common courtesy even existed in the true layers of the Uchiha but that wasn't something many people knew.

She pumped some BB cream onto the back of her hand, dotted it along her face and rubbed it in. Even through the BB cream you could still see her cheeks forever being rosy. She sighed again.

"What are you going to do Hinata?" She mumbled to herself before fixing her hair into a side braid and adjusting her fancy cat broche. She then finished adjusting and left her bathroom and made her way downstairs.

"Ah. Meeting the Uchiha?" The younger sister asked as she dropped her backpack after coming back from high school and sat on the kitchen stool. She started munching on her bowl of ravioli and sipping her cool drink.

"Yeah… But I don't know how on earth I'm going to reject him."

"Just reject him after the dinner. Just say 'Sorry Sasuke but I don't want to accept this marriage proposal' and he'd back off. I doubt he'd be a man who cares all too much anyways."

Hinata nodded and waved her sister goodbye as she left to meet the man. She was really nervous.

Hinata had found the restaurant in no time. Who couldn't find it when it was near her house and this grand? She found him instantaneously, sitting at his seat in the left corner by the window. He seemed to be wearing some glasses and fiddling with his tablet and phone.

She walked towards him and he immediately saw her, put away his stuff by the time she got there. The waiter tried to take her coat to which she politely declined, causing the Uchiha to take a strange mental note. Sasuke pulled the chair back for her and she sat down.

"Thank you Mr Uch- I mean Sasuke. I really do appreciate it." She bowed her head as a thank you. He waved it off like it was nothing. The waiter came back with the menu and recommended the French onion soup as a starter and the restaurant's signature dessert, the sea salt and orange chocolate tart. Sasuke just ordered the onion soup as a starter whilst Hinata ordered a salad as a starter. They sat in silence until they finished the starter.

"So, how was your day?" Sasuke started… To be honest, he never cared about such trivial things but he didn't want the dinner to be dreadful.

"Oh, it was quite nice actually, how about you?" Hinata replied, smiling.

"Same as usual but it's fine since I like it. What is your occupation if I may ask?"

"I am in my final year of studying medicine at Konoha Medical School and I'm applying to be a paediatrician. I hear that you are many… things Sasuke?"

He shrugged.

"That chair you're sitting on and most likely one part of you cell phone that you most likely carry has got one of my parts in it."

Hinata gawked, looking down on her chair. He pointed to the side of the chair and saw the Uchiha crest on it. It was really impressive but why did he want to marry her?

"Excuse me Sasuke but I was just wondering um, why you'd choose me of all people," she whispered.

"Your mains are here," The waiter stated as he put down the steaming dishes of sautéed lamb chops. Sasuke ignored her question and so she just tucked in, eating slowly but minimally and refusing to eat all of it.

"I want you to meet someone but we have to hurry before it gets to 8. Do you mind skipping dessert?" He asked, looking at his watch. Hinata shook her head. She was kind of glad he decided that they skip dessert because it would torture her mentality and ruin all of her hard work. She stood up and buttoned up her coat, following after the Uchiha. The wind blew as they stood outside waiting for a cab to turn. Somehow, Sasuke had made a cab come within 30 seconds of staying outside. He let her in first and ordered the cab driver to an address.

Hinata followed Sasuke down the hospital wards of Konoha. This was the elderly unit and it was Hinata's first time being there. Hinata was really confused.

Sasuke knocked thrice before entering room 503 and he went in first, signalling for her to follow. An elderly man sat on his bed, staring at the wall until Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Sasuke! I'm so glad you came. I thought you wouldn't come here today!" He breathily but happily said. The elderly man saw Hinata stood behind him.

"My my, what a beautiful young lady we have here. Who is this lady that you've brought here? Is it Hinata? I'm hoping it's Hinata," He guffawed, wheezing and then going into a coughing fit. Sasuke soothingly patted his back as Hinata sat on the visitor seat beside the old man and smiled.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm sorry uncle but I don't seem to know who you are," She smiled, patting his hand. He turned his attention to her.

"Sasuke, could you get the picture in the bottom drawer? I need to show Hinata when we first met."

Hinata looked puzzled as Sasuke got out the tatted old picture. He handed it to her and she was at some kind of party in a navy blue, sailor type of dress with a young boy on one knee in front of her. She looked triumphant and stuck out her ring finger as the boy was putting it in.

Hinata blushed.

"That there is you and the young boy is Sasuke. It was the day when both the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's signed a truce and became big companies in the world of business. You were 4 years old and Sasuke was 6 years old. I remember that day clearly. It was during the days when my eyesight wasn't this atrocious. It was the only time Sasuke had shown an interest in a girl and the last time."

"That's nice," Hinata replied.

"You're damn right that's for sure! You know, I knew your mother before she passed away," He carried on.

"Really?" Hinata asked with shock and hence ended up yelling. The elderly man shook his head and started laughing a little as she clamped her mouth shut and turned away red-faced.

"Yes really. Lady Hyuuga was such an elegant, classy woman. Every wife envied her and every man wanted her. She was very desirable and guess who taught her etiquette?" He wiggled his thumbs at himself. Hinata was very interested and so she sat on the corner of his bed.

"That's right! Me. Your mother used to be a foul mouthed brat who had no manners and often got threatened to be kicked out by her family if she didn't stop her rude ways. Who would've known that the foul-mouthed duckling would actually be a swan?"

Hinata was smiling at him gently as he carried on the story.

"But I had to work VERY hard to get her to that standard. Believe it or not, she needed a lot more training to be a lady than a stealthy kunoichi! But she stopped her kunoichi ways after she got married to Lord Hiashi and became a full-time lady. Your father is something to tame that missus down; I'll tell you that too."

The elderly man yawned and leaned back on his bed, pressing the button, making the bed move down from its seated position to a standard bed position.

"Sir, please rest. Thank you for telling me more about my mother. I really appreciate it," Hinata gratefully said, worried about him.

"Sleep well. Don't wear yourself out," Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke had signalled her to leave after they both muttered their goodnights.

He led Hinata out of the room.

"I know this all seems strange but that's my great uncle. He doesn't have long left to live and I just want him to die happily. His final wish is that I get married to you…"

Hinata looked away from the Uchiha's eyes and started rubbing her hands nervously.

"I won't advantage of you at any given point and we'll set out some rules."

Her heartbeat was erratic… She stayed silent for quite some time.

"I don't know if I can do this… I'm catholic. I only believe in annulment," she replied with uncertainty.

Sasuke looked at her and sighed. He just needed to persuade her a little more. She was on the fence with this decision.

"It's all up to you… If we get married then it _could_ be a real marriage. I would say that I honestly would try."

Hinata searched the man's face for a lie but she saw that he had no reason to be a liar. So his intentions were pure. She just didn't know if she was compatible with this man. They seemed too different.

She just didn't have a valid reason to decline and so she agreed. She wasn't fully sure why either. Compatibility wasn't really the issue here.

**AN: Sorry for the rushed chapter- I really tried but I've been stressed lately, with lots of things and it's a very special month for me meaning that I'll be exhausted! I've had tons of homework to do and I finished my exams quite recently so pray that I pass or else there's no story writing for quite some time. **

**Review and tell me what you think. (Yeah this is my second time uploading it lol).**

**God bless your souls, I'll pray for you all.**

**H.F**


End file.
